Starlight High: The beginning!
by Blasianeko
Summary: Revamp revamp! What's tons of teens going on a wacky adventure to a crazy elite performing arts school spell? CRAZY GUN Watch as our protagonists challenge and battle in the arts to reach the top, Gain love interests and overall grow! While still being complete idiots and getting into straannnggeee situations.


Neko: Hey guys! Guess who is back from the dead!? This girl! I have been truly busy and I am so sorry that I haven't finished any chapters of Starlight High!

Hailie: Will you get to the good news yet?

Neko: Okay okay, I will! I will begin to remake Starlight High chapters! New and improved if I had to say so myself!

Whole Cast: ONE, TWO, THREEE!

Neko: Let's GO!

Its pitch black

You cannot see what was around, who was around you, where you were. You were stranded

Then out of the blue, you had heard a voice. It was loud and brassy. Then, as if by magic, you saw familiar faces, no familiar facial structures appear around you. You were wide eyed; the people who had suddenly appeared did not have a face, just the shape.

"Welcome New Students!" , the voice called out. It was a broad and mellow-looking man. His smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat's. His lively green eyes surveyed the group of people that stood before him. His eyes stopped immediately on you. Your heart almost stopped beating as you looked at him. He began to walk down, but from where? Then, a blinding light had temporarily stopped your thoughts to reveal a wonderful sight, Starlight High. "Welcome new students! This school is meant for many things. For the best of the best, for performers of all ages, to artists with eyes as keen as a hawk's, for those who have the technological touch, and to those who act as if it was their life! This is Starlight High!" he yelled as he invited us with a bright smile.

The whole image was beautiful. It was a castle, a robin blue castle that seemed to get taller and taller the closer you got to it. It was a wonderland inside. The exotic flowers, the beautifully bright colors seemed to add more life and excitement to the whole event. Then, once you were done examining that, you find the gate. A lacey gold and silver gate that was decorated in the strangest things; the banners were long and see-through, but you could still make out images. Treble Clefs seem to dance around on the banner, and the Bass Clefs seem to just fly around. Well, that is how it looked of course, and then the Dionysus. The facial expressions changed almost every minute, to the rest of the faceless student's surprise. This had to be a dream because none of this could be real right!? As you look even closer, you could see that the silver actually made a wonderful and abstract figure, like an artist would. It was amazing! The colors, the scenery, everything! It was like a dream come true!

I woke up with a start. My breathing was off, and I seemed to have run out of air. I sigh; my bed was drenched with my sweat. I felt dizzy and light headed. This was not new to me; it had happened a lot to me wh

en I was younger. My eyes trailed slowly to my uniform, crisp and clean from last night. We got new ones at the school I attend, it was beige, and it was a blazer with a small plaid skirt. It barely went halfway past the middle of our thighs, so in this case I wore shorts underneath. Finally, I closed my eyes again to collect my thoughts, and to think about the dream. It was too crazy to be real, but it was so believable it couldn't have been just a dream. Oh how I knew that, how I should have told them; I should have told them all what my dream was about. I shouldn't have held back the information I had from the previous night. Lazily, I forced my body to get up, and go against gravity for another day. I moved to my bed's left leg, and began to get dressed. Secretly, I sneak downstairs and into the dorm kitchen, and made myself some pancakes. I smiled happily once a thought passed through my mind. Today was finally the day when we will hear about the results of our last test.

My school is a very unique school. We are one of the top schools in Japan and Korea. We study in almost all subjects, giving us a variety of people who attend with us, and last semester, us in the performing arts sector, had taken an exam to go to another school. One that could reform us, and help us in the long run, so we could make it huge! We all tried out, I am utterly sure of it, though I am unsure who made it. I think it over before I finish a pancake. With all my thoughts swirling in my mind, I don't notice the three pair of eyes that stare straight at me.

The four pairs of eyes stared at the foreigner and all seemed to be full of glee. The owners, a group of girls, got up and hugged each other, squeals and giggles filled the two story house called a dorm. Strangely, no one else but the owner of the brown eyes was in their uniforms. Laughing, the girls retreated to the couches in the other room. The first girl, one with beautiful purple eyes that seem to flicker to brown in a couple of seconds, Helia Burkley, had rested her head on the shoulder of the second one.

Helia Burkley: A middle sized teenager in her freshman year. She was average in everything but her vocal ability. She could sing down to alto, and up to second soprano, which is pretty dang good. Her grade average was a B, but her social average was an A. She knew many people around the school and was known as the innocent songstress. Her brown hair reached her back, and was usually put into pig tails.

The second girl laughed; her voice strong and yet gentle. She smiled brightly, revealing her true beauty. Her Bubblegum pink eyes gleamed with happiness, which was always a good sign. On her pink luggage, her name was written in neat cursive, Blossom Cairo.

Blossom Cairo: Daughter of the very well known scientist, Xavier Cairo. She had long red hair that down, reached her ankles. She always kept it well placed in a ponytail, to only let it reach the mid-back. She was intelligent beyond measure, and she was extremely gorgeous. Known as the brainiest of Townsville high, she was well known in the academic area. Though, her brains were rarely challenged, she was amazingly talented in her dancing, she was as graceful as a swan.

Blossom and Helia caught up with each other as the last girl, a petite and dainty little girl was. Her blonde twin tails, curled to perfection, bounced with her as she jammed out to the close by music. Her crystal blue eyes were wide and naïve, just like her personality.

Bubbles Miyako: The petite and gentle one of the group. She is not the smallest one of the girls, but she is one of the most caring. She is the daughter of an average family, but she was born with all recessive genes. She had porcelain skin, dainty fingers and a dainty nose. Her natural rosy cheeks were not the only princess-like feature. Her fragile framed blonde hair had been perfectly placed, cut and manicured. She was the most naïve, and most loved out of the girls, and was not so amazingly popular with the boys.

The three began with their tales over break.

"So, I and my father went to America! We saw the strangest things there! You guys in America are crazy, fangirling over those one direction guys…and then some" she laughed before imitating your natural fangirl. Soon, the others got ready, and exited the house, which was a beige color as well. They walked side by side to the huge building they called a school.

"Hey, BC, give me my earphones." A girl no taller than 5'4 had said. She was wearing the alternative uniform, an oversized sweater shirt, and the skirt. She sighed, her gold pin with an 'E' and 'A' interloping each other. Many stared at her with awe, while others began to whisper as they watched her get teased by a taller green haired tomboy. The tomboy laughed as she dangled the huge earphones above the girl. Finally with a huff, the shorter girl glared coldly at the tomboy.

BC laughed, "Oh come on Hailie, I'm only teasing you~" she cooed as she gave Hailie her earphones.

"You are such a butt, Buttercup." Hailie sighed as she placed the earphones around her neck. The earphones were white, and seemed to mash in with her beige sweater. Her stockings, blue and white, matched her Nike shoes. She plugged in the earphones to her new phone, handmade of course. It had been made by her, she barely trusted people with her electronics. She sighed as she fixed her glass like phone. Instead of apps, she had small colored holograms appear, and would press, open, and even play with the applications she had placed and altered on the phone. She sighed softly as Buttercup opened her eyes again and watched the little tinker at work. The two walked side by side, what a weird friendship they had. The girls walked out slowly, waiting for the new term to begin, and hopefully to have been part of the chosen few to the new school.

"A one, a two, a one two three go!" Hailie's voice rang in the school studio.

(A bit of pop music is heard down the hall. A figure begins to run, as if its late for a very important date)

(a strong alto-voice seems to ring out as they begin. Her voice was resonating throughout the room, much to the other members joy)

"So Fly away~ And watch me catch up throughout the days!"

A catchy beat was heard throughout the music that was being made. It was marvelous!

"Watch! Take one step and I will be a mile away. But in the end of the day I will be right there beside you!"

The beginning verse begins

"Oh, you got the girl, but woke up in the midst of your first kiss. See her at school and what she call you, a dork and ran off like a popular she was. What are you gonna do?

Oh you dream of having the Nobel Prize, but wake up at the sound of the bell. Back in reality, that is where you are, with your piles of F's and D's. "

The chorus began to play and the whole band was just getting started.

"so, Fly away! I'll catch up to you one day!

With all these dreams, why don't we make it A reality! Laugh all you want, but we will reach our goals.

Maybe we won't reach the top forties,

but so what, we are chasing our dreams! We will keep on going to the max!

Watch us take flight and soar, we know the challenge

We know the risks, but what's life without these lengths!"

The drum solo and guitar harmony began. The rest of the band members began to clap along to the beat.

Then, a guitarist began to sing. Her soft voice was as clear as day as she sang

"Fly away, find your dreams in reality! Laugh at the dreamers if you want, but trust us we know how to go with this"

Then the lead singer began to crescendo in

"So FLY AWAY~ chase the dream you have set in front of you!

Fly away! Watch! We will catch up to you in a matter of days. Take one step, and I will be out of sight!

In the end, I'll be by your side!"

The band begin to end and soon, they held their last notes and stopped.

The last chord was played during their rehearsal. Hailie was out of breath, her heart was racing, and they weren't even playing live. A loud clap was heard from the side. A purple haired girl, with purple- yellow eyes, that seemed impressed. She was one of the few people who had actually heard Hailie sing, especially in the band. Dressed in her usual kitty jumper, she walked over and laughed at the drummer. The drummer smiled towards the girl, her teeth as white as snow. Her fiery auburn hair, down and sprawled out. She smiled softly and laughed, her British accent could be heard, "Well Well, my darling Kaorin has revealed her face." Kaorin scoffed, she rolled her eyes as she picked up her keyboard and walked on the stage. Bella laughed, as she ruffled the hair of the kitty girl. Kaorin stuck out her tongue, earning her a hug around the neck. She smiled lightly, and looked up to see the other member, the bass player. Her name was Marie. She had long dark ebony hair, and her warm caramel eyes would catch most off guard. She was beyond adorable to the girls in this group. Marie hugged Kaorin tighter as she laughed and almost fell, "sorry~ I kind of wanted to talk to you about Hailie."

Hailie looked up and looked at her group. They were all misfits, and they had one more person that needed to join them. The band was some of the many who had tried to attend the mysterious school. Marie and Kaorin cheered as the group began to chatter. Hailie sat down and fixed her strings. What if her vocals weren't soulful or maybe her riff solo wasn't strong compared to everyone else. She sighed heavily, and her eyes wandered to her group. Suddenly, her faith in herself grew; they gave her a lot of faith in herself. Bella laughed as she got up and packed her drums away. The members of the band exited with smiles, and with each other.

All of the students were now cornered in the orchestral hall. Sitting in their seats, many chatted, others seem to be gossiping. Hailie and the band found the troublemaker, the brainiest and the two sweethearts. They all met up on the second level, in the EA area. Hailie kept looking down, hoping she wouldn't have to see a group of people. Her eyes traced the walking halls, and the corridors. Suddenly, the door to their area opened, to her fear. She turned, her hair moving with her, and she saw her worst nightmare. A girl with piercing mud brown eyes stared at Hailie with such hatred, she was glaring holes. Hailie looked away and hid near Marie, who glared back. The mud brown eyed girl scoffed, her black painted nails were being picked at as she messed with her frizzy hair. Benz, that was her name; she was the total opposite of Hailie. Ill-mannered and rude; she was out for blood. Her boyfriend followed straight after, Charles. . He was beyond gorgeous, his charming sea foam green eyes were usually found looking at a certain little singer, thought she was not his girlfriend. His soft and light blonde hair gave him his princely attributes, well he was a prince so what. He had a British accent, just like Bella, but his was also mixed. He was one thirds British, thirds French and American. He was a very sexy boy that all the girls could agree. He looked up from the book he had in his hand, Pride and Prejudice. He stared into Hailie's eyes, and she flustered. He smiled softly, his eyes were as sad as a lonely puppy's as he looked at her. Soon after, a trio of girls entered, one after the other. The leader of the trio, a red head with dark red eyes, and with her crooked dark pink bow, she sent Blossom a cocky grin and stared at her like she was a peasant. Next, her younger sister appeared, she had long blonde hair just like Bubbles, but it reached her mid legs. Finally, the last of the trio, was a tall and bulky girl. She had spiked green hair and dark and dirty green eyes. All wearing crop tops and shorts, with their names plastered in graffiti-like writing.

Berserk,Brat and Brute.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in~" Benz cooed as she neared Hailie. She pulled on Hailie's sweater shirt and smiled, forcing her to face Benz.

Hailie slapped Benz's hand and frowned, "Let go of me, I don't need your germs contaminating my clothes." She said coldly. Benz was frustrated; you don't slap her hand unless you want to die. She glared, and was glared at.

"I do what I want little bitch!" she yelled as she stomped her foot."

"Yes, please do have a tantrum, it will just show the world how much of an ignorant baby you are." Hailie sighed as she fixed her shirt. Marie looked up and then down; she didn't like conflict. She looked at Hailie, and then Benz, the two girls will never get along.

Before anymore arguments could start, three more bodies entered. A boy, with fiery ruby eyes entered. He was one of the most handsome boys at the school, and he knew it. Cocky and calm, he glided towards Berserk and wrapped his arm her waist with such grace, and brought her closer. Blossom felt sick, PDA alert man! Another boy, a bubbly Blonde, with his hands full of food, walked in. His side swept hair bounced with him as he opened one of his snacks. Bubbles waved hi happily, ignoring the glares she got from Brat. Boomer walked over, happy that he could at least talk to someone from the group. Slowly, everyone took their seats but Hailie. Many of the students were confused when they heard her voice instead.

Benz glared, "What the heck are you doing?" She yelled at Hailie, whom rolled her eyes and continued.

"Welcome students to this assembly. We are soon going to listen to the judges lost off the newest members of the secret school. So, with this said, the principal asked me to speak in their behalf as they get ready, which will be in three, two.."

"SHUT UP!" The trio and Benz yelled, earning herself the finger from Bella. She gasped, giving Bella her satisfaction, and Hailie a giggle.

"Now." She smiled as the group of adults entered, well with one extra. Her white hair moved gracefully along with her body, which sadly to say looked better than most of the people in the towns. She was the youngest teacher there, only eighteen. Her name was Mary, Mary Gong, and she was the most successful student of Townsville high. Everyone wanted to be her, they actually wanted to be her fruend. There was something about her that made people talk to her.

She was Hailie's mentor, until she graduated which would be in a year. Hailie and her were very close, maybe like A sister relationship. The two were stuck with eachother since Hailie enrolled, which to Mary was A okay. They were friends since 8th grade for Hailie and 11th for Mary.

Anyways, Mary laughed lightly before beginning to speak, "Well Hello TOWNSVILLE!" everyone cheered happily! They were unbelievably cheery for their Results. Mary smiled, "everyone seems excited, might as well get to the point."

"The students heading towards Our secret school are!"

She waited for a couple of seconds to build up suspense. Hailie laughed in her seat, as seat he noticed that no one made a sound.

"Brick Asher" the girls and guys cheered, and Brick stood up and waved. The girls were somewhat crying that he was leaving, but they felt so proud of their evil genius.

"Butch Medol" Everyone was silent, and there was a reason. He was their secret weapon, of all, ALL, their teams. Some of the guys wooted, but most of the girls began to tear.

"Boomer- oh yay! BOOMER GILEMER!" Mary laughed as she waved hi. He was the reason for the crying girls.

"Charles R. Kingsford!" Mary was a bit worried as she read that over. The girls bawled and began to call for charles, who looked a bit scared. Hailie snickered, causing him to look up at her in shock. She was laughing at the face Mary made.

"next our the ladies~" she laughed as she shimmied a bit to lighten up the mood. Slowly, the girls began to calm down, and laugh. "Without further a due! "

"Blossom Cairo!" she cheered. The dance team and academic students cheered, their friend had made it! She smiled as she got up and curtsied towards those who didn't mind.

"Bubbles Miyako." everyone cheered and smiled! The sweetheart waved hi, leaving some of the boys in tears.

Mary coughed to get their attention, her eyebrows furrowed as she stated at them, annoyed.

"Me, and The Powerpunks!" she smiled as she kept her eyes closed, scared of the reactions. The crowd was silent, and nervous.

Mary laughed, "And buttercup Kaori and ..." she waited

"the Gardens of Eden!" she smiled cheerily at the band. Hailie blinked in shock, she was called, no her band was called! They all looked at eachother and everyone on the second level, cheered with glee. All of them made it! All of them!

"also, the members who barely made it, Aries Valence, Nicole and alex sau, Aoki Lapri and Tadashi Kan." she laughed and bowed.

"Everyone please meet at 9' o clock on the dot!" she smiled as she left the stage.

The students all laughed as they walked out and to their normal classes. Hailie sighed, her heart still beating as she heard her name echo in the room. She was in her own little world; her eyes were turning blue from brown, this was a sign she was acting up. She walked swiftly, swiftly to her dorm so she could get ready. Running now, Hailie crossed the campus grounds and to a set of buildings. Two sets, the buildings were so not identical. One, had a more girly look with white and pale pink lacing the beige and dark brown colors of the brick. Then, you could see how it changed, as it got higher, the color faded. She rushed towards it when she ran into someone.

"OOF!" the two of them yelled as she felt someone fall over her. First things first, see he felt herself falling slowly, and reached for the person. Second, she was the one who fell on the floor, to protect the other student, and she ended up pinned to the ground. Lastly, she felt the pain rush up her spine, leaving her winded. Her eyes opened, and fluttered to lofe. Their, now, soft cerulean eyes looked up at soft sea foam greens. They were awfully close, too close.

He looked down in complete shock, she still couldn't get rid of that habit. He looked down towards her, his mischievous eyes stared directly into hers. His goofy grin had made her blush a bit, not enough to see. She was still shocked, and they laid there on the grass field, alone. She felt the warmth of his breath against her cheek, and he knew it too. Then he realized what he was doing and his face was as red as hers. "um, please get off me." She asked him as he finally got hit with reality. He looked at her, shocked and nodded.

"s-sure...it's nice to see you Agai-I mean stalk- no talk I mean." he stuttered so bad it had made her laugh. He was farther than shocked, he was bewildered. They hadn't talked in over a year, a year that he had enjoyed having his school mandatory partner, who used to be his best friend. She smiled ever so softly at him, and got up. She brushed her clothes off, and then his, which he didn't mind at all.

"so, how's life?" she asked as she looked up at the taller male. He looked down and smiled.

"ah, its..okay. Heading to get ready and leave?" he asked her nicely. With her nod, he looked up at the top of the dormitories."up there still?" he asked and another nod. They walked towards her dorm house plaza. He walked next to her as the two conversed about their time. Finally, she let him be her guest and they stood in the elevator, laughing like old friends.

When they reached her dorm, it took thirty minutes, but felt like 5. He sighed, he wouldn't be invited in. She pulled out her student ID and slid it inside of the card slit. She was accepted and entered. "thanks charles." she said silently, but he heard it.

A smirk crawled to his face, "no probs...also...i hope you know I plan on stopping Benz soon.."

"...you cannot stop her...and you know it." Hailie ' s reply was cold. It startled him, slightly, and sighed. he hated to admit she was right. He waved at her goodbye and she did the same.


End file.
